Simmons's Alone Time
by MobBob
Summary: Simmons sees a picture of Bobbi in a bikini and starts to fantasize. Revised.


Simmons peaked into Agent Morse's room. Agent Morse wasn't there. Simmons decided to let herself in. She had never been in Agent Morse's room before, so she looked around. Simmons saw some books on Agent Morse's nightstand. She went to see what Agent Morse was reading. As she strode to Agent Morse's bed, Simmons almost tripped over a picture that was on the floor. She picked it up and saw it was a picture of Agent Morse in a black string bikini. Simmons looked at the picture for a while. She was so focused on the picture, that she didn't notice it when Agent Morse walked in.

"Like what you see?" said Agent Morse.

"I'm so sorry Agent Morse," said Simmons.

"Just call me Bobbi."

"I'm sorry Bobbi," said Simmons. "It's just the door was open and I saw this picture on the floor and I figured that I should put it back on the nightstand and-"

"So why were you looking in my room in the first place?" said Bobbi.

"Well, that's a good question," said Simmons. "Well, I wanted to say thanks. You know, for rescuing me from HYDRA."

"Don't mention it," said Bobbi. "I was just doing my duty."

"Well, thanks anyway." Simmons began to walk out of Bobbi's room.

"Uh, Simmons," said Bobbi.

"Just call me Jemma," said Simmons.

"Well Jemma," said Bobbi. "You still have my picture."

"Do I?" said Simmons.

"It's in your hand," said Bobbi.

"I guess you're right," said Simmons. "Again, sorry about that."

* * *

When Simmons got to her room, she made sure to lock her door. She didn't want a repeat of the time Skye walked in on her. She got to her bed and slipped under the covers. She undid her jeans and began stroking her clit.

She began to think of Bobbi's picture. Simmons began to imagine Bobbi laying on a beach, sipping a glass of ice tea, and wearing the black bikini she had in the picture. She imagined the bikini being decorated with little tiny TARDISes (Or were they TARDISi, thought Simmons). In this fantasy, Simmons was watching her from afar. Simmons's eyes looked up and down Bobbi's body. She was nice and toned. She was also had a bit of a tan. Simmons began to imagine Bobbi taking off her bra, revealing her breasts. It took awhile for Simmons to think of how Bobbi's breasts would look like. She wasn't sure what they looked like, unable to get a good look at them in the showers. Based on the picture Simmons assumed they would be big, but she didn't want them to be cartoonish in size.

Once Bobbi's breasts were sufficiently large, Simmons had her take off her thong. Bobbi lay there on the beach, taking in the sun and wearing only a pair of designer sunglasses. She continued to sip at her ice tea. Simmons noticed some of the tea spill out of the glass and onto Bobbi's naked skin. The drop of tea rolled its way down Bobbi's breast, stopping briefly to rest on her nipple. Simmons thought about Bobbi's nipples getting hard. She let out a little moan at this thought.

The imaginary Bobbi then got up and slowly walked towards Simmons, who made sure to imagine as much bouncing as possible. A gust of wind blew threw her hair. Simmons felt her heart beat faster. Bobbi smiled. "Do you like what you see?"

"Of course," said Simmons.

"You're welcome then." Bobbi began to lean in to Simmons. She started to take off Simmons's clothes. Bobbi threw Simmons's shirt and jeans aside. Bobbi's hands then made their way behind Simmons and unhooked her bra. Bobbi's fingers made circles around Simmons's nipples. Simmons's breathing became faster and more excited. Bobbi noticed this and put her mouth around one of Simmons's nipples. As Bobbi sucked on the nipple, Simmons felt like she was going to faint. Simmons's nipples were now hard. Bobbi's hand reached down and ripped off Simmons's panties. Simmons pictured Bobbi getting on her knees and licking her thigh. Simmons could feel herself about to climax. Simmons imagined Bobbi's tongue working it's way towards her pussy.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Simmons, you're needed." It was Coulson.

"Alright," said Simmons. "I'll be there in a minute.

"You're needed now," said Coulson.

"Fine," said Simmons.


End file.
